Barlow
by steubec
Summary: This story came out of a conversation with Auntieoaty over Chapter 26 B of In my Arms - Barlow's back story. It takes a somewhat different approach to the source of Barlow's attitudes and behaviors. It is a collaborative effort to address Walt and Barlow's history together while embracing the age difference between them that was set forth in the show.
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Monday November 5, 1979

Dorothy was in a bind. Her best waitress was out on maternity leave and tomorrow would be one of her busiest days of the year. Election day always was. This one might result in the biggest voter turnout yet. You see, Deputy Lucian Connally had decided to take on old Sheriff Baxter in the election. He like many others thought the Sheriff was too old and set in his ways and things needed to be shaken up a bit. But the old timers, and there were plenty in Absaroka County, thought Lucian was "too big for his britches" and needed to step back like a "good boy". She knew everyone would turn out the next day to share their opinion at the polls.

She had tried calling her regular backup staff but none had been available, so she called down to the high school and asked to speak to the home economics teacher. She explained her situation and asked if there were any girls the teacher thought might be good to have come into the Busy Bee to help her out with the extra customers. That was how Martha Gilbreath ended up waiting tables at the Busy Bee.

Barlow came into the Bee for breakfast after voting the next morning. He found a table all the way at the back and sat down. He was lucky to have a place to sit at all it was so busy. He turned his coffee cup right side up and started to read the paper while he waited for his waitress. He didn't even glance up when his cup was filled and a saucer of creamers was placed next to it, "Morning Susan, I'll take the usual."

"I'm sorry sir, Susan's with another customer but I'd be happy to take your order."

He looked up into the face of a girl with auburn hair and the prettiest blue eyes he has ever seen, "Well hello there."

He was greeted with a warm smile, "Hi!"

"I'd be delighted for you to take my order."

She dropped her head down to look at the floor and he detected a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'll take two eggs over easy, bacon and toast."

"Okay, I'll get it right out to you."

"You do that."

He watched her walk back to the kitchen to turn in his order. She looked to be about nineteen, young but not too young. He wondered if she was seeing anyone.

Unfortunately, the restaurant was too busy for him to really talk to her again. She kept his coffee filled and checked on him with a smile, but quickly hurried off to tend to another table. After she dropped off the his check she didn't make it back by and he knew he may as well get to work. He planned to come in the next day when things would be slower and maybe have a chance to talk to her a little more.

The next morning he walked into the Busy Bee and looked around for Dorothy's newest waitress. She wasn't out front so he went ahead and sat at a table. Dorothy came over to pour him coffee and he took the opportunity to inquire as to her whereabouts.

"Where's your new girl this morning?"

"New girl?"

"Yes, the younger one with the piercing blue eyes?"

"You mean Martha?"

Barlow smiled, so her name is Martha, "Yes."

Dorothy gave him a stern look, "Martha is back at school today. She was just filling in for me yesterday since Julia is still on maternity leave. She's not a regular employee."

"Oh, that's a shame, she did a great job yesterday."

"Yes she did. She's got a bright future ahead of her Barlow, so leave her alone." After delivering her warning Dorothy went back to the kitchen to get his order started.

Well, that was certainly direct but he was used to Dorothy. Her mention of Martha being back at school though had caught him off guard. He thought about it and decided she must be taking classes at the community college over in Sheridan. The girl is furthering her education. That made her even more appealing to him. Unfortunately he knew Dorothy would be tight lipped and refuse to tell him anything more about her. She was very protective of her employees and knew too much about Barlow to give him anything more than she had. He would just have to see what he could find out on his own.

Dorothy had watched Barlow walk out the door of her restaurant. She was still concerned about Barlow's interest in Martha. The Connallys had always been a well-respected family with a reputation for being strong-willed and determined but fair. They had been in Absaroka County for several generations, being some of the original settlers in the area. Barlow's father John was an only child but he and his wife Carol wanted to have about a dozen children of their own. Their first pregnancy was uneventful and Carol gave birth to their oldest boy Lucian. Over the next several years they suffered a series of devastating miscarriages that nearly tore them both apart. They were thrilled when Carol was able to carry another child to term and decided to name him Barlow. Unfortunately, there were some complications during his delivery and they almost lost him. He spent several months in the neonatal ICU up in Billings before he was able to come home. Though they didn't have the large family they had hoped for, they were thankful for what they had and generous and loving with both of their boys. They had given them everything they had ever wanted and every opportunity in life. Lucian took it all in stride, but Barlow reacted to all the love and attention in a different way. He often acted as though he was better than everybody else, both at home and elsewhere. His parents meant well and just wanted him to be happy and healthy but he took it a step further focusing strictly on material and monetary gains. He wanted wealth and power and wasn't afraid to step on whoever got in his way. He had a sense of entitlement you often see in children who are extremely spoiled. As Barlow got older he began to really butt heads with his father as his lack of empathy for others grew more pronounced. He resisted any attempt his parents made at establishing boundaries during his teen years and once he finished school and joined the family business he wasn't willing to listen to any kind direction. He showed little respect for his father or those who had worked beside him for decades. Dorothy thought it a shame that after how much John and Carol had loved and done for their youngest son, that their relationship had become strained due to Barlow's arrogance. Eventually Barlow had been able to harness himself into a tolerable human. After he took over the business completely he learned quickly how to manage both allies and competitors and he could bullshit with the best of them. Deep down though he maintained a sense of superiority that would slowly seep it's way into any close relationships he managed to cultivate. That was one of the reasons that he was in his early thirties and had never dated anyone more than a few months.

Dorothy had grown up with Barlow and knew that once he set his mind on something that he would not easily let it go. Martha was a good girl and only sixteen. She did not need Barlow pursuing her. Dorothy was glad Martha wasn't a regular employee because it would have been a lot harder to keep her away from Barlow. That's why she had made sure to mention that she wasn't out of school yet. Dorothy hoped that Martha's age would keep Barlow from pursuing the girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Call me Barlow

It had been two weeks and Barlow had been unsuccessful at finding out anything else about the girl he had briefly met at the Busy Bee. He had even gone onto the college campus after a meeting he had in Sheridan two days ago. He found a bench in a shady location and spent some time there to see if he might be able to catch a glimpse of her between classes with no luck. He had to get her out his head. The distraction was causing him to get careless and he had cut himself doing some work around the house while daydreaming about being with her. Being a bachelor he didn't have a band-aid much less a first aid kit so he wrapped an old t-shirt around his hand to curb the bleeding and drove into town to the drug store for some antibiotic ointment and bandages. He was able to quickly find what he was looking for and took it up to the counter. It was a great surprise when he reached the register and found himself face to face with Martha.

"Hello! I was about to think I wouldn't run into you again."

"Hello!" She took in the bloody fabric around his hand and the items he had placed on the counter, "Oh no, what happened?"

"Oh, I was working on some things around the house and cut myself. It's no big deal."

"Here, why don't you go ahead and get yourself bandaged up and then you can pay for everything." She cautiously looked around the empty store, "We're not supposed to let people do this, but why don't you come back to the bathroom so you can wash up. It will give you a better view of the cut so you can see what you're doing."

She led him back behind the counter and down a short hallway to the employee bathroom before heading back up to keep an eye on the store. He unwrapped his hand and tossed the stained shirt into the trashcan. He rinsed off the dried blood and saw that the cut was still bleeding. He dried his hand off with a paper towel and tore open the 4x4 gauze pads. Laying them on his hand he took the first aid tape, opened it and struggled to wrap it around his hand without the pads sliding off. The end result wasn't very secure and he realized it wasn't putting enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He pulled it all off and started again. He repeated the same pattern twice becoming more frustrated with each attempt.

Martha came back down the hallway and peeked her head in the open door, "Are you doing okay in here?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Not really. I, uh, am having a hard time getting the tape wrapped tightly enough without the bandages shifting." He held up his left hand and wiggled the fingers, "I can only use one hand."

She pursed her lips and looked at the wad of ruined supplies in the trash, "Is it okay if I help you? It looks like it will save you some money on bandages." Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Sure, I would appreciate that." He was a little embarrassed at needing help but welcomed the opportunity to be close to her.

"Okay, here let me..."

Martha was very gentle as she wiped Barlow's hand. "Are you sure you don't need stitches? That cut looks pretty deep."

"Nah, I don't need stitches."

"Okay." She sounded skeptical but finished dressing the wound, "There, how does that feel?"

"Good, and I think it will hold much better than what I was able to do."

"Well good, I'm hoping to make a career of doing things like this some day." She looked up at him, "I want to be a nurse."

"Well if that's your goal then this is probably a better job for you than waiting tables."

"Yes it is, Mr. Taylor offered me the position here after I waited on him at the Busy Bee. He said he was impressed with my customer service skills. So, he hired me part-time. I work the counter and do deliveries for him a few afternoons a week and every Saturday."

She and Barlow walked back up to counter and he paid for the first aid supplies.

"Thank you for your help. My name's Barlow by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are Mr. Connally, I imagine most people in Durant do."

"Please, lose the Mr. You can call me Barlow."

She was hesitant, "Okay, Well, my name's Martha, Martha Gilbreath."

"It's nice to meet you Martha. Thanks again for your help!"

"You're welcome."

Barlow had been very satisfied as he headed back home. He felt he had laid a good foundation with Martha Gilbreath. He knew her name and where he could find her and he could begin his pursuit of her, away from the watchful eyes of Dorothy over at the Busy Bee.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Lucky girl

"Martha, you are so lucky!"

"Lucky? What are you talking about?" Martha was wiping down the counter at the drugstore soda fountain where Barlow Connally had been sitting. Her friends Lisa and Tammy had rushed the counter as soon as he had let. They had been lurking in the store eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Barlow Connally wants you."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. You said he places orders to be delivered at least twice a week and that he comes in for a soda at least once a week. That's been going on for what now, two months?"

"What about the way he looks at you and the things he says. I've never seen someone so confident. How do you keep from flirting back?"

"Stop it! He's not my type. He's way too cocky and to be honest I don't think he's attractive. Have you noticed how he kind of walks around and treats people like the world and everyone in it owes him something because he is just that amazing. I prefer someone with at least a touch of humility. Besides, my aunt and he were in the same class in high school and I've heard too much about how he treats women to ever even consider it.

"But Martha, he's loaded! You snag him and you can have anything you could possibly want."

"I'm not interested in 'snagging' him or anybody else for that matter. To tell you the truth, I feel kind of bad for him. I mean I know he has a ton of money and lots of things but I think that overly confident attitude may just be a cover. He seems...lonely."

The two girls exchanged a look before turning back to Martha, "You know you could help him out with that..."

"You two are awful!" Martha threw her towel at them but they both managed to dodge it. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Martha contemplated that question herself as she was getting ready to walk home from work later that evening. What kind of girl was she? Sure she had enjoyed the attention Barlow gave her but there were no feelings there, at least not on her part. She started to become concerned. What if she was leading him on. She thought she had gotten to know him a little after chatting with him both in the store and when she would take orders out to him at him at his home or office. She was just being friendly, but what if he thought she wanted something more than that. She decided the next time she saw him that she would set the record straight. It turned out she didn't have to wait too long to follow through on her promise to herself.

As she walked out of the drugstore she saw Barlow leaning against his truck that was parked along the curb. He greeted her with a big smile, "Would you like a ride home this evening?"

Martha hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but it would give her the perfect opportunity to make sure he knew that she was not interested in him romantically, "Okay."

He opened the door and helped her up into truck before walking around to the driver side. He pulled away from curb.

"So how's school going?"

"It's going well. Thank you for asking."

"You know, I think you'll be an excellent nurse. How many more classes do you have before you're finished with your degree?"

"Degree?" She was a little confused by his question and wondered what he meant.

He glanced briefly over at her, "Yeah, tell me, are you working on an associates or are you going straight for a BSN?" Barlow was proud that he had done a little research on nursing education.

Martha suddenly felt very nervous, "Oh, I'm not in college yet."

"I don't understand. When I went in to the Busy Bee the day after I saw you there Dorothy mentioned you were back at school. I assumed it was over in Sheridan."

Martha bit the inside of her lip, "I'm still in high school."

"Oh"

She watched him from the corner of her eye while keeping her face forward. Anticipation was thick in the cab of the truck as she waited to hear if Barlow would say anything else. She wasn't brave enough to turn and look directly at him.

"So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen...and you thought I was...?"

He pressed his lips together and nodded slowly, "I thought you were nineteen."

"I'm sorry." She felt like she had somehow done something wrong though she wasn't sure what it was. She had never told him her age but he had never asked either.

"I was going to ask you to dinner tonight, but considering the circumstances I don't think that's the best course of action right now."

Martha looked over at Barlow. His face was still.

"Barlow, I'm sorry...I didn't realize...I hope you know I would never intentionally mislead you."

He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spring Break

It had been fifteen months since Barlow had given Martha Gilbreath a ride home after work and was blindsided by the revelation that she was only sixteen years old, several years younger than he had thought. While her age made her temporarily off limits, it did nothing to lessen his interest in her. If anything, it made her more intriguing to him. She was young but you couldn't tell that by talking to her. She was mature, intelligent and had goals. That wasn't like too many sixteen year olds he had ever met before. He maintained a platonic relationship with Martha awaiting the time she finished high school. He continued to visit the drug store weekly so he could get to know her better. But her eighteenth birthday was coming up next month on the 21st and her high school graduation was just 2 weeks after that. He had already decided that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level as soon as she graduated. He had been a very patient man but he would have Martha as his own soon.

He checked his watch. It was 2:00, the time he usually drove into town to see Martha at work. Few people were there at that time of day and he had found it was the best opportunity to have her attention all to himself for more than a few minutes at a time. There was someone sitting at the counter when he arrived. He couldn't tell who it was at first because his head was turned away from the door, but there was no mistaking Martha's body language. She was leaning one elbow on the counter holding her chin in her hand. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and she was smiling. The sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the male sitting in front of her was like a punch in his gut. Jealousy flooded his entire body and he tensed, ready to knock whoever it was right off the stool. How dare the guy flirt with _his_ girl and was she actually flirting back? He steeled himself and slowly walked to the stool next to the seated man. Martha straightened and looked over at him, "Hello Barlow."

"Good afternoon."

"Barlow, do you know Walt? He graduated from Durant two years ago and is home on spring break from USC."

Walt. So that's the bastard's name. Barlow looked him in the eye as the boy turned and spoke, "Mr. Connally and I have met. Hello sir." He stood and extended his hand.

It took a minute for Barlow to realize who he was looking at. It was Walter Longmire. The boy's face had changed since he'd seen him last. In fact, he looked much less like a boy than Barlow remembered. He took a deep breath, "Yes. It's been a while Walt." Barlow shook his hand and Walt returned to the stool. Barlow had first seen Walter Longmire when he started coming with his father to shoe the Connally horses. He had just turned five but he was the most steady five year old Barlow or his father John had ever seen. He was quiet and calm, helping Mr. Longmire with the things he could. Barlow had been 19 at the time. Over the years he had grown more than a little irritated at overhearing his father tell his mother so often what a great kid Walt Longmire was. By the time Walt was a teenager, Barlow had relented to his father's constant urging to offer Walt a job. It was one of the few concessions he had made in his adult years. He knew it would be the only way to get his father to stop talking about how wonderful Walt was. So, Barlow had asked Walt to come work for them and the boy actually had the nerve to turn him down. Barlow had heard Walt had gotten a scholarship to play college football and could not say he was sad to see him leave Durant. Now there he was talking to Barlow's girl. Who did that boy think he was anyway?

"Would you like a soda Barlow?"

Martha's voice pulled him from his ruminations back to the present.

"Ah, not today. I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, okay. Have a nice afternoon." She crossed her arms and went back to leaning forward on the counter in front of Longmire without another glance in Barlow's direction.

Barlow went out to his truck and drove around the block returning to park further back where it would not be so visible through the drugstore window. He sat there until closing when he watched Walt and Martha leave the store together and walk off down the street. They had only gone about a block when Martha hooked her hand through Walt's arm and stepped in closer to him. Barlow's jaw clenched tightly. He had never felt so betrayed or so angry.

Barlow spent that night lying awake in his bed, a bed he had planned to eventually share with Martha. How could she do this to him? Had he waited for her all this time only to lose her when they were so close to being together. His chest ached thinking about her with someone else. Well, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He would make sure she understood that no one walks away from Barlow Connally.


	5. Chapter 5 - Almost There

Barlow drove his truck more slowly the closer he got to town. He was determined but a little nervous too. It had been several days since he had been in to the drugstore. In fact, he hadn't gone to see Martha since the night he watched that pain-in-the-ass Walter Longmire walk her home. It had taken Barlow that long to calm down and talk himself out of doing something stupid. Unfortunately, when the anger dissipated it left fear behind. Fear was not an emotion to which Barlow was accustomed and he didn't have any good ways to cope with it. Seeing Martha with Walt had been a shock to Barlow. It was the first time he had even considered that she wasn't waiting for him like he had been waiting for her. He wanted to make it perfectly clear to Walt that he wasn't just going to be able to ride off into the sunset with his girl but he also knew he had to be careful how he went about it. Martha was the sensitive sort and likely wouldn't respond well to an ultimatum from him. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't like it if she thought a man was trying to control her. It's not that he wanted to dominate her, but he definitely wouldn't share her with anyone else. He wanted her to be his and his alone. By avoiding her, he was able to hold on to the belief that he had a chance to make that happen. He didn't want to face the possibility that by waiting for Martha to get a little older he may have lost her. Still he knew that putting off the inevitable now wouldn't make it any easier. He had heard through the grapevine that Walt had gone back to California taking away any excuses Barlow may have had. He had to find out how Martha felt. He had to go see her.

Martha was busy helping someone with a purchase when he walked in so he went and sat on a stool at the end of the counter farthest away from the register. When the other customer left she made a beeline straight for him, "Barlow, are you okay?"

He was a surprised at her question, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been in or placed any orders for over a week. That's not like you. I was concerned maybe you were sick."

He smiled feeling a bit relieved. She had been worried about him. Maybe Longmire wasn't such a threat after all, especially since he was gone again.

"I'm sorry I worried you Martha. Things have just been kind of hectic the last several days but they are getting back to normal now."

"Good." She smiled, "I've missed our talks you know."

"I have too Martha."

"Next time you have to stay away longer than a few days, please let me know so I won't have to wonder about you and think the worst."

Barlow smiled and nodded, "I can do that."

Not being around Martha for a week had nearly destroyed him and he never wanted to go that long without seeing her again. Besides, she missed him. She wanted to keep seeing him. He felt that had answered the question that was burning him up inside. He slipped back into his pattern of regular orders and visits to the drugstore and things were as comfortable between Martha and he as they had always been. He stopped being concerned about Martha and Walt and began brainstorming different ideas for her birthday. He pre-ordered her favorite flowers to be delivered to her at work and picked up a 24 k gold and emerald necklace while on a brief business trip to Cheyenne. He wanted to buy her diamonds but knew as sentimental as Martha was she would probably prefer her birthstone. Besides, he would have plenty of time to find the perfect diamond for her to wear on her finger when he asked her to marry him. He didn't want to rush into that, thinking it might be best to wait until she finished nursing school, which he would pay for of course. He wanted her to not have to worry about money but be able to focus on her studies.

Martha said that her parents were planning a family party for her birthday so he knew he wouldn't be able to take her out that night. Her friends were throwing a celebration for her the next night which was Friday so Barlow would have to wait until Saturday to surprise her with the necklace. He thought that would be perfect because it was the night of the annual Spring Dance sponsored by the Durant Chamber of Commerce. This was not the kind of event Barlow typically attended, however, Martha had mentioned weeks ago how much she loved to dance so he knew she would want to go. He was going to purchase a new shirt, tie and sport coat for the dance after he found out the color of her dress so they could match. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the evening but it would be their public debut as a couple and in his mind it would set the tone for how the community viewed them. He wanted to discuss Martha's thoughts about it with her but there never seemed to be a good time. In fact, it was becoming more and more difficult to find time to talk. She seemed distracted and somewhat distant. He wrote it off as the business of her senior year catching up with her. There was so much for her to do that she had even cut back on her hours at work. That wasn't really a problem for Barlow. Once Martha graduated he wouldn't have to rely on her working to get a chance to spend time with her. They could date and have an official relationship. When the dance was just a week away he realized he had never offered her her a proper invitation to accompany him. He thought it a formality, but something with which he needed to follow through anyway. He went into the drugstore later than usual that Friday. He didn't want to talk to her about it while she was on duty, so he thought he would offer to walk her home after work and ask her then. He also thought if the time were right, he could speak with her parents about his intentions toward their daughter. After all, she was less than a week from turning 18 and he didn't want to waste any time once she was.

He found Martha wiping down the counters at the drugstore as part of her closing duties.

"Barlow, it's a little late for you to be coming. Were you busy this afternoon?"

"Not really, but it's a beautiful evening outside and I came in later than usual to see if I may walk you home tonight."

"That is very sweet of you Barlow, but I already have plans. Lisa and Tammy are coming to pick me up as soon as I am finished here. We're going to a bonfire. The entire senior class will be there. You understand don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to miss that. Well then, I was going to speak with you about this on the way home, but since you already have plans I guess I will have to ask you now. Martha, I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Spring Dance next weekend."

Martha stopped what she was doing, "Oh!" She was a little taken aback. She hadn't expected that Barlow would ask her to the dance. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to be honest with him, "I'm sorry Barlow but I already have a date for the dance."

It was Barlow's turn to be quiet, "I see."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dance

Barlow really didn't feel like going to the dance but he wasn't ready to going to give up on Martha just yet. He wanted to go keep an eye on her and see who she was with. He wasn't sure who had weaseled his way into her life now but he should have known that with Martha being the attractive and kind girl she was that there were probably plenty of men interested in her. Besides, she had agreed to save a dance for him and he fully intended to keep her to her word.

As time to leave for the dance approached, he felt tense and insecure, both unfamiliar sensations that had been occurring much more than he would have liked lately. Martha had gotten under his skin and he didn't like feeling anything but strong and confident when he thought of her. He had a drink at home before he left and was a little more relaxed by the time he arrived at the community center 45 minutes after the festivities had started. Barlow slipped in the door, greeted a few people and moved to stand off to the side of the dance floor. It wasn't long before he spotted Martha. She was wearing a blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes: eyes that were smiling as she looked up into the face of her dancing partner, Walt Longmire. Barlow's jaw tightened when he realized Walt was back in Durant. Barlow watched the two of them together until the song finished. As the next song began, he moved purposefully over to them and tapped Walt on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Walt turned and seeing who it was looked back to Martha and silently asked her if it was okay. She nodded and Walt stepped back.

Barlow took Martha in his arms and moved her easily across the dance floor away from Walt.

"I would have never guessed you were such a good dancer, Barlow."

"I am a man of many surprises, Martha."

"I'm sure you are."

They danced for a few more moments before Barlow spoke again, "Tell me Martha, what's going on with you and that boy?"

"You mean Walt?"

"Yes"

She shrugged lightly, "Oh, I don't know. I knew him in school but we never really talked until he was home this last Christmas break. When he came into the drug store in April things kind of clicked. I think he likes me but he's pretty quiet so I don't really know yet." She smiled as if to herself.

"And what about you? Do you like him?"

"What's not to like? I mean, he's handsome, smart and very kind."

Barlow tensed and tightened his grip on Martha. She looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"So, you're interested in dating him?"

She felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her and was reluctant to answer but knew it would be wrong to not tell him the truth, "Well, yes."

Barlow stopped dancing. Holding Martha firmly he led her off the dance floor and out of the crowded room.

"Barlow, what's going on? You're hurting my arm."

He backed her against the wall and stood between her and the door into the auditorium. "Martha, I have been waiting for you since we met over a year and a half ago. I am not willing to let Walt Longmire just walk in and take you away from me when we're so close to finally being together."

"Together?" Martha's discomfort grew as she glanced at their new surroundings. Barlow had guided her out into the back hallway and there was no one around. He had always been so nice to her. Why was he acting like this now?

"How can you sound so surprised? I've been in love with you almost from the moment I first saw you at the Busy Bee. I wanted to be with you then. Finding out your age didn't change that, it just delayed my doing something about it. I know you have to feel it too Martha. My God, we've spent so much time together, we get along so well..."

He took her face in his hands and stepped in to kiss her. She tried to turn her head away but he was too strong. As he moved to force her lips apart with his own she protested, pushing at him with her arms, "No Barlow, please stop."

All of a sudden Barlow felt himself being pulled backwards, away from Martha.

"You heard what she said, leave her alone."

Once again Walt Longmire was being a pain in his ass. Barlow held his eyes on Martha and gritted his teeth. He was going to put an end to this now, "Why don't you go away and mind your own business." He turned and swung his fist at Walt's chin. Walt took the punch and then pushed Barlow into the opposite wall.

Walt turned to Martha and reached out to her, "Are you okay?"

Before she had a chance to answer Barlow tackled him from behind. Walt was only slightly taller than Barlow but due to his extensive football workouts at USC he had a distinct weight advantage. He was easily able to overpower the older man. He punched Barlow in the torso and then came back with a right jab that broke his nose and knocked him to the floor. Walt stood over him breathing heavily for a moment as blood dripped down the side of Barlow's face. Martha drew Walt's attention by touching his arm.

He turned to her, "Martha, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just scared me a little, that's all."

Walt stared back down at Barlow with a scowl on his face, daring the man to try to get up. When he was satisfied that Barlow wasn't going to get up just yet he faced Martha once again.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back through the door leaving Barlow on the floor where he lay.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aftermath

Barlow called Taylor's drugstore on Tuesday to place an order to be delivered. He had been working from home since the Spring Dance over a week before. He preferred to be at the office but the fewer people who saw the blackened eyes from his altercation with Longmire the better. The bruising on his face was starting to turn to that sickly greenish, yellow color that showed it was healing, but it was still quite noticeable. He had hoped it would fade quicker than it had. He had never missed that many days at work before but being the type of boss he was, everyone knew better than to question him about it. He could still work through conference calls and he kept a courier running between the office and the ranch several times a day to take paperwork back and forth, leaving it on the porch so Barlow didn't have to see anyone.

After Walt and Martha left the dance that Saturday night Barlow had gotten up and made his way to the bathroom down the hall to wash his face and stuff some toilet tissue into his nostrils. It was enough to keep the still dripping blood from running down into his mouth. He figured he could replace it when he got home. That was one advantage of all the time he had spent at the drugstore: he had plenty of first aid supplies on hand. He left the community center through the back exit, thankful he could escape without having to navigate the crowd and risk someone asking questions about what had happened to him. He wasn't going to take a bloody shirt to the cleaners so he dropped both his shirt and sport-coat in the dumpster in the parking lot before he got into his truck to drive home. He was glad the weather had warmed up a little so he didn't freeze in his undershirt and slacks. After he got home and replaced the temporary packing in his nose with clean gauze from his medicine cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet and drank himself into oblivion. He hadn't seen any reason not to. By the time he woke up the next day it was early afternoon. He was a little surprised to see how rough he looked when he made his way into the bathroom. He had always heard that a broken nose could blacken your eyes but he had hoped he would be one of the lucky ones for whom it didn't. He was wrong. That son of a bitch had hit him hard. His nose looked crooked but he hoped it was just the swelling. He would wait a few days and see how it looked then before deciding if the doctor needed to come and check it out. He really didn't want it to have to be reset. That Monday was Memorial Day and his offices were closed but he had called first thing Tuesday morning and arranged for all his work calls to be forwarded to his home number. He would go back to the office as soon as the bruising had faded.

Barlow checked his watch. It was around the time Martha typically left the drugstore to start making her deliveries. Since this one was to his home and not his office, he knew she would deliver it last so she could get the other customers their things in a timely manner. He decided to go sit out on in the courtyard to wait for her. It was a nice, sunny afternoon and he thought she might be more comfortable talking out there than inside his house, especially considering what had happened the last time he saw her.

Barlow had been sitting outside about 15 minutes when he heard a vehicle coming up the drive. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Martha was earlier than he expected. He wasn't sure he was ready to see her but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Besides he was tired of waiting. He had waited long enough for that girl and it was time she started to act reasonably. They were going to talk this out once and for all. He heard the vehicle stop and a door close but when he turned it was not Martha walking toward him but his older brother. This was not a pleasant surprise.

Barlow's greeting was cold, "Lucian." He and his brother had not gotten along for many years but the animosity Barlow felt for him had grown exponentially since Lucian had become a deputy and then Sheriff.

"Barlow."

"What brings you out here?"

Not one to waste words, Lucian got right to the point of his visit, "I was in the drugstore today and saw Charles while I was there. He says you've been hanging around a lot lately."

"Charles Taylor needs to mind his own damn business."

"The way I see it, that's what he's doing. It's his store after all."

"Did he send you out here? I know you coming to see me couldn't have been your idea."

"No he didn't send me. I offered to come out for him. He was getting ready to bring you a delivery, but, I thought that sounded a little strange. Everyone knows that Gilbreath girl has been doing most of the drugstore's deliveries for the better part of a year and a half. Now, why do you suppose he was bringing this one out to you instead of sending her?"

Lucian handed Barlow the package he brought with him.

Barlow was fighting to keep his anger under control. Martha wasn't coming. He couldn't see her today. He couldn't talk any sense into her. He was barely able to maintain his self control, "Why are you asking me that question? I can't speak to what the man does or does not do."

Barlow stared at him for a moment with no response. Then he shifted his weight on his feet to coincide with a shift he would make in the conversation.

"Had a visitor in my office the first of last week that you may be interested in knowing about."

Barlow sighed. He was quickly tiring of his brother's incessant talking, "Why would I care who comes to see you?"

"It was a young man by the name of Walt Longmire. You remember him? He used to come out to the ranch with his daddy when he was a little boy."

Barlow's jaw tightened, "Yes, I remember Walt Longmire. Our father was obsessed with that boy. He harassed me to offer him a job and when I finally gave in to get him off my back, Longmire turned me down. What of him?"

"He came by Monday morning to tell me he had hit you in the gut and then the face. He thought he had broken your nose." Lucian peered closely at Barlow, "By the looks of that bruising, I'd say he was right."

"Why would he come tell you that?"

"Well, I asked him that and he told me that seeings as how he had assaulted the sheriff's brother, he thought he had better be a man and own up to it to save me the time of tracking him down in case you wanted to file charges against him. He must not know that we don't like each other much."

Barlow kept his eyes straight ahead, "Interesting story."

"So tell me, why did Walt Longmire hit you? He doesn't seem the type to do that sort of thing unprovoked."

"I've already told you I don't know why other people do the things they do. Now, you gave me my things from the drugstore. I think it's time you leave."

Lucian took a step toward Barlow, "Tell me about Martha."

"She's not your concern."

"The well being of the citizens of my county is most definitely my concern."

Barlow glared at Lucian, "Martha and I are friends. We have been developing our friendship for a long time and now that she is 18 and almost graduated from high school I have every intention of pursuing a more formal relationship with her."

"Friends, huh? Don't friends like to see each other, spend time together? From what I understand, Martha is refusing to bring your deliveries to you anymore and according to Charles Taylor, she said she's uncomfortable with your being in the store if she's working alone. So just what is this girl afraid of?"

"Don't get excited. She has no reason to be scared of me."

"Sounds like she might disagree with your assessment... You know I've seen her around town several times with Walt Longmire: eating at the Busy Bee, sitting together on a park bench, holding hands walking down the street. Now, he's confessed to hitting you and she wants nothing to do with you...Seems like more than a coincidence to me."

"Let it go Lucian."

"You know Barlow, life isn't like it used to be. You don't get everything you want anymore just because of who you are. Mom and Dad are gone and everyone else has caught on to your self serving ways."

Barlow stood up from the chair. He had had enough, "Is this an official visit, Sheriff?"

"No"

"Then you need to get the hell off my property."

Lucian walked back to his truck and opened the door before turning with some last words for his brother, "The girl has made her choice, Barlow. My advice is for you to back off. Find some nice woman from Sheridan or Gillette, someone who hasn't known you all her life, and settle down with her. But leave Martha Gilbreath and Walter Longmire alone."


	8. Chapter 8 - A Formidable Adversary

"Thank you for being willing to meet me this morning. I thought it would be good for us to talk, clear the air."

Walt nodded.

Barlow and Walt were sitting in the back booth of an otherwise empty Busy Bee at 10:00 AM on a breezy day in late July. Barlow had given Walt and Martha their space, but it was less a result of his brother's prompting and more as a way for him to regroup. He realized he had been so obsessed with Martha that he had neglected some things at home and work and actually welcomed a break to refocus his priorities. With the end of summer approaching, he knew Walt would be heading back to college leaving Martha behind and his thoughts once again turned to the object of his desire. Barlow called Walt and asked if they could meet before he left. He thought the Busy Bee would be a safe, neutral location to talk. Dorothy brought two mugs and a carafe of coffee to their table, "If you two don't want anything else I'll be prepping for lunch. Holler if you need anything."

Dorothy glanced back at the two men as she returned to the kitchen, She was concerned. She couldn't see anything good coming from Barlow Connally and Walter Longmire sitting together in her restaurant. She liked to stay out of people's drama, but not unlike a bartender, people told her things whether she wanted them to or not. As a result, she heard everything that transpired in their little town. No one seemed to know exactly what had happened in the back hallway during the Spring Dance in May, but they knew that Barlow and Martha had left the dance floor through the back door and that Walt and Martha had entered back through it without him. No one remembers seeing Barlow leave the Community Center that night, but his truck was gone by the time the dance was over. He seemed to have kept to himself through the summer and she was a little surprised when she saw him walk in her front door. She was even more surprised when Walt came in and joined him.

Martha and Walt had been dating the last few months. They were always together and Dorothy thought it was only a matter of time until things became more serious. She was happy for both of them. They were a good fit for one another. Still, the intense interest Barlow had shown in Martha when he first saw her remained in the back of her mind. She thought Barlow had backed off but she knew how he was when he set his mind on something. She was concerned this meeting was a sign that Barlow was going to pick up his relentless pursuit of the girl again.

Barlow poured coffee into the two cups, "Tell me, how are things going at USC? You're getting ready to start your junior year, right?"

"Yes."

Barlow waited but Walt didn't expand on his answer so he continued, "What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in English."

Barlow attempted to stifle a laugh and cleared his throat, "Seems like kind of a soft major for a big strapping guy like yourself, don't you think? Are you one of those sensitive types? How many times have you seen _Love Story_?"

Walt just looked at him and Barlow changed the subject.

"The Trojan football team has had two pretty impressive seasons the last two years: Took the conference and won the Rose Bowl your freshman year, finishing second in the nation. Then you were what, 3rd in the conference this past season, ranked 11th overall?"

"Yep."

"I'll bet you have lots of fellow English majors playing on the football team with you." Barlow made no attempt to hide his sarcastic tone and his remark was met with more silence.

"Must have been quite an adjustment for you to go out to Los Angeles, California after living in Durant. Bit of a culture shock I imagine."

"Is this really why you wanted to meet me, Mr. Connally?"

"Tell me more about this English degree. Down what career path does an English major go? I mean, there's not a lot of prospects for employment with that degree is there?"

"I have some ideas."

"Ideas. That sounds very...solid. What sorts of ideas?"

"May I ask why you're concerned with my future employment? I know I turned down your job offer two years ago, but it was nothing personal. I had a football scholarship and my mother wanted me to take full advantage of the opportunities available to me to further my education. My parents have a vested interest in my future, but why do you?"

Barlow looked intently into his coffee before lifting his head, "I'm trying to see what you think you have to offer her, Longmire, and to help you realize it's not much." He shook his head, "From where I'm sitting, you have a lot of shortcomings."

Walt took a sip of his coffee and set it back on the table, running his fingertips over the lip of the cup, "This is about Martha."

"Hell yes, this is about Martha! She's a bright girl with a great future ahead of her. She needs to be guided and nurtured to grow to her full potential. She needs safety and security. How do you think you're going to provide that for her? You're only halfway through college with no prospects of a job. You have no income and no home for her. I can provide her with financial stability, a nice home and a solid family reputation. She'll have position in the community. Now why don't you be a gentleman, and bow out gracefully? Allow Martha to make the smart choice for her life: to be with me."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"You have no way to provide for a wife and a family. What exactly do you think you can give to her that I can't?"

"I love her."

"So that's it? You love her? Don't be naive boy. I know your father and he wouldn't raise a pansy for a son; someone who really believes that life is all about love. There's nothing practical about that. How are you going to eat? Where are you going to live?"

"A relationship's not a business transaction. You don't lay out the pros and cons, run the numbers, check the stock prices and then decide what to do from there. It involves people: with hopes and dreams, thoughts and feelings. We'll work out the rest when the time comes."

"Are you gonna ask her to put her life on hold for two years while you finish school? To wait for you? What about her plans? She wants to be a nurse. Has she told you that?"

"She has. I support her 100%."

"That's funny, 'cause you can't really support her like I can. I plan on paying for her education. She won't have to worry about anything. What are you going to do, drive her to the job she'll have to have in order to pay her tuition?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help Martha achieve her goals."

"And what do you think she's going to do while you're away at college? You cannot actually expect her to sit at home all the time. You think other men will stay away from her just because she has some boyfriend in another state."

"I've talked to her parents and they've given me their blessing to ask Martha to marry me. It's her choice to make from there."

"If you think her being engaged will keep men away you really are naive." Barlow narrowed his eyes, "Or is your plan to just beat up anyone who looks sideways at her?"

Walt had thought Barlow would eventually bring up what happened the last time they had seen each other. He leaned in and dropped his voice, "You were forcing yourself on someone half your age and when I asked you to step back you jumped me from behind. I was defending both Martha and myself. I don't go around looking for a fight, but I will fight when it's necessary to protect those I care about."

Barlow crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "It's a shame you won't be able to defend Martha's honor all the way from California."

Walt's carefully controlled temper was starting to rise at what he perceived to be a direct threat to Martha and her well-being.

"There are a lot of good people who live in Durant. I don't expect Martha to have problems from anyone with one exception."

"What's that?"

"You. You've made it perfectly clear that my only concern regarding Martha should be you."

"Well, I'm certainly not trying to hide that fact. She belongs with me. It's only a matter of time until she sees that for herself. And when she does, I won't have to force anything. She'll come to me and beg me to kiss her.

Walt's fists clenched tightly. It was all he could do to not pull the pompous man out of the booth and beat him until he stopped breathing.

"If you come near Martha or ever touch her again, you need to be prepared for the consequences. I went to the Sheriff and told him what I did that night. Given a reason, I will not hesitate to go back and tell him what you did so he knows exactly what kind of person you really are. It would be a shame for one of Absaroka County's most wealthy and prominent citizens to experience a very public revealing of his true character because a hard working family had to take legal action against him in order to protect their 18 year old daughter."

"Don't threaten me, boy! I can take you and everyone else you care about in this county down with one word."

Walt refused to back down and attacked Barlow where he thought it would hurt him the most, "We both know you'll do what you want but you need to know none of that will change who you are... " Walt stood up," and it won't make Martha love you."He dropped a dollar on the table before he turned and walked out of the Busy Bee.

The 20 year old was a more formidable adversary than Barlow expected. As he watched him leave the restaurant he realized he had a lot of thinking to do. He may not be able to have Martha as his own, but he would make sure Walt Longmire didn't get to have her either. He wasn't sure how, or when, but eventually Barlow would make him suffer.


	9. Chapter 9 - Moving On

Barlow withdrew from his active pursuit of Martha after that day in July but he kept a patient and watchful eye. He wasn't willing to risk the public humiliation and subsequent negative effect on his business that could come from everyone knowing what had transpired between he and Martha. More importantly, he did not want anyone to know that Walt had been able to take him down in that hallway. Still, Barlow's buried anger and resentment grew whenever he saw Martha in town and it only worsened after Walt returned to Durant.

Barlow had believed Martha was the perfect woman with whom he could produce an heir. He wanted a son he could mold into a copy of himself: someone worthy of taking over for him after he was gone and who would carry on the Connally legacy with pride. After his conversation with Walt and the threats the younger man made, Barlow felt he could no longer afford to wait in this endeavor. He wasn't immediately seeking a wife but accepted that he needed to find someone other than Martha to eventually be the mother of his child. When a woman from Gillette ended up pregnant after a few dates with Barlow, he decided to marry her. Their only child, a son he named Branch, was born the next September. While Barlow said it was exactly what he wanted he remained distant from both his wife and son. They were a distraction to him at best and neither ever quite met his expectations for them. With his abrasive personality, it was really no surprise to anyone that his marriage did not last. His wife never felt Barlow was fully invested in their relationship and she grew tired of playing second fiddle to his work. Barlow also had a roving eye and was never what you would call faithful.

Martha started working full time at the drugstore after she finished high school. Barlow left her alone through the summer and she was glad he didn't start coming back to the drugstore after Walt returned to California in the fall. She happily agreed to marry Walt before he left and they took the next two years to plan for their future together. Martha continued living with her parents and saved every penny she could while Walt was finishing his education. Her saving was not only for nursing school but also to give Walt and her a solid start when they got married. She wanted Walt to be able to concentrate on his schooling and with his schedule, it was really too difficult for him to work during football season. Walt was not completely comfortable with Martha bearing the early financial burden of their relationship but he worked over the summer and other breaks from school to help contribute as much as he could to their nest egg. He admired her tenacity and knew she loved her work at the drugstore. Once he finished school, he would provide whatever else they needed so she could concentrate on her own schooling and continue to work only as long as she wanted to. He never wanted it to be a case of her working because she had to. Martha and Walt were married shortly after he graduated from USC in a simple outdoor ceremony surrounded by their family and close friends. She set her dreams of nursing school aside when she and Walt discovered they were expecting their first child. Being a wife and mother brought her immense joy and she never regretted her decision to stay home and care for Cady.

Walt had gone to work for Lucian as a deputy not long before his daughter was born. Seeking a job from Barlow's brother after having turned down an offer from him years before was another blow to Barlow's ego. Added to that was the fact that Lucian and Walt became close friends. Walt watched Barlow's marriage fail and saw firsthand the tense and damaged relationship he had with his older brother and later with his son. As an adult, Branch, upon whom Barlow had hung all his hopes and dreams, would also walk away from his father by choosing to work for Walt over joining him in the family business. It was yet another affront to a man who already felt abandoned by everyone important to him.

Walt grew to feel sorry for Barlow. It seemed Barlow was looking for the kind of unconditional love and acceptance he had experienced from his parents, but no one was capable of offering to him at the level he demanded. Walt understood what had drawn Barlow to Martha. She was warm and loving, funny and smart and loyal beyond belief. She was everything Barlow needed to help him heal his fractured soul but Walt knew Barlow hadn't loved her. It was more that Barlow loved the idea of her. Walt was so thankful Martha had chosen him; she was the light of his life and he knew he was blessed to have her as a wife and mother to their child. He could imagine how he would feel if he lost her and thought it might be similar to what Barlow may have felt at Martha's rejection. He thought it sad that Barlow seemed unable to experience a life full of love and happiness such as the one he and Martha had together. His feelings of empathy increased and helped him to temper his reactions to the older man's barbs and contentious behaviors. He couldn't have known that one day Barlow would act on his deep seeded anger and rage with deadly results.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! There it is. <strong>

**Thank you Auntieoaty for sharing your ideas and helping sort things out when they got bogged down. **

**To the readers, thank you so much for going on this journey into Barlow and Walt's history. It has been a challenge unlike I expected but I think it came together well. I have enjoyed exploring Martha and young Walt, so much so that I am tempted to write more about those two in their early years. For now, however, I look forward to getting back to continuing _In my arms_ in the present time with our favorite couple! #LongLiveLongmire**


End file.
